Agricultural and industrial work machines may include a three-point hitch for attaching an implement to the work machine. The three-point hitch and, thus, the implement may be raised and lowered.
When transporting the work machine and implement, the three-point hitch may be raised to a top position by a pair of lift cylinders, and a lift link may be shortened to its shortest length. This raises the three-point hitch and implement, so that there is a clearance between the implement and the ground.
Similarly, when the work machine is pulling a secondary implement attached to a drawbar, the three-point hitch may be raised to the top position by the pair of lift cylinders, and the lift link may be shortened to it shortest length. In combination, this raises the three-point hitch and implement, so that there is clearance between the implement (e.g., plow) and the secondary implement (e.g., wagon).
In known three-point hitches, shortening the lift link requires rotating a manually operated rotatable length adjuster. Turning the rotatable length adjuster may be time consuming and difficult. Further, the length of the lift link is typically set to an ideal length for using a given implement. Thus, when the lift link is shortened with the adjuster to transport the implement, for example, it may be difficult to determine how many times to counter rotate the adjuster to return the lift link to its ideal length for using the implement.